beastboy vs robin
by nine tails fox
Summary: robin left to suzuki and the titan try to stop him but raven told beastboy to try and bring him back and stop him from making a big mistake.bbvsrob


beast boy vs robin

**robins pov**

**what if the team know about this they would hate me but i have no choice. Suzuki is a villain but told me to come with him to get stronger too beat Slade and if i do i will lose my body don't care, being with the team never got me stronger or get to beat Slade in the beginning so i have choosing my choice And no one is to stop me.**

**(normal pov)**

**12:30 p.m. beast boy was arguing**** with cyborg the same thing like alway.raven reading and star fire was worried about robin...BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP! robin:"titans go"!**

"**you got the scroll"he look at the other guy with the scroll"yeah know lets go back to su..PAW!"what was that."**

**TITANS GO!robin siad.raven used her magic and star fire used her starbolts.beastboy used his super move"shadow clone justsu!" alot of beast boy run for them.cyborg with his sonic Cannon.**

**robin:who are you? robin demanded but the man only smiled at him.the man said"you know who i am robin and you know who i work for".then it hit him knowing what he meant.**

**robin: "what are you looking for and why does HE need it".robin said with anger in him.the man told him what hes looking for and why Suzuki need it.robin was speechless.**

**robin:"why is he doing this...it doesn't make any sense".beast boy ran where raven was and help her up."thank you".she said beastboy nods and smiled.robin felt some thing on his neck and remembering the cursed mark Suzuki left on him.its starting to give effect on him and the pain want throw his body. wierd markings started to show all over his body and robin started screaming like carzy.this caught the other titans attention they ran to him."dude is he alright"beast boy said."i don't know?"said raven."just like Suzuki wanted and know we like to take him with us"he said and did some kind of hand sign and a big basket showed up.more ninja came and put robin in the basket beast boy started to get angry and said"give him back you basterds...grrrraahhhhSHADOW CLONE JUSTSU"! thousand of beast boy charged at them but they was to strong and skilled.**

**beast boy:"damn they got away".raven:what do we to know".beastboy got up and said"we have to get him back no matter what. his our friend and leader i know what he did was wrong and choice to be with Suzuki but he just want to be stronger and we have to change his mind". star fire:i try to stop him but he would not listen and all i want to do is make him do the understanding".star fire started to cry. raven look to beastboy and said"beastboy you are the only one i think who can stop robin from going to Suzuki and i know you can do it please for me for all of us and bring back our leader". she said beastboy looked at her and smiled "i will bring him back even if it cost me my life..believe it".beastboy than ran off in to the woods.**

**"where do you think your going punk" kalamaki said to beastboy but when he was about to say star fire came up"please friend go and find robin and i will do the butt kicking here".beastboy grinned and said"thanks star". and he ran to find robin.**

**beastboy stop and saw another ninja"wanna fight me to".Yucatan smiled "you get it kid".beastboy put in a fighting stand but cyborg came"yo grass stain AL hold them back you keep going".beastboy smiled and said "thanks Cy".and ran fast to catch up.**

**beastboy saw them robin still in The basket and that guy"hey stop and give robin back now".the man grinned and stopped but there was some other ninja with him"go and give him to Suzuki I can handle this one".shinzo smiled and ran off.hunzura cracked her knuckles and said"ready to play".beastboy looked at her but a tree truck smashed her he looked up and saw raven flying to him"I can fight her you just go and track robin down".she said with a smirk.**

**beastboy:"thanks Rea and i promise to bring him back" **

**shinzo stopped and look behind him and saw beastboy "it seems you had caught up green one but you have not won" he said.beastboy ran at him and they started fighting** how am I gonna get robin back... this guy to strong think beastboy think.**beastboy fill on the ground but than beastboy felt that thing in side him that monster the one who killed the whole people even the city.shikaku the seven tails.beastboys eyes turn into catlike eyes and long sharped teeth and claws.shinzo look at him and smirked "will the rumors about you was true you are the seven tails demon".beastboy ran really fast and attacked him but missed every time.they kept on fighting each other on till beastboy saw the basket shack and robin came out.shinzo grinned at this.**

**beastboy went back to normal"dude robin i came to bring you back."**

**"..."**

**beastboy: "robin came on let go back home the guys are worried sick about you."**

**"hmhmhmhmhehe"**

**beastboy:"uh robin we have to go back."**

**"hehehehehhhha"**

**beastboy:"ROBIN!"**

**robin:you fool do you think am going back with you. im chosing my own pass and go with suzuki to be come stronger."robin grinned and ran beastboy was going to go after him but shinzo was in the way."your not going any where".beastboy stared at him and was raedy to fight him but superboy came"hey beastboy need some help".**

**beastboy"dude conner thanks for showing up".**

**superboy"no problem".**

**beastboy ran after robin to catch up robin went into a cave beastboy went in to.beastboy called robins name and echoed throw the cave.beastboy made it to the end and saw robin"dude robin whats your problem why are so eager to go with suzuki dont you know hes evil."robin looked at beastboy and said nothing he just kept on walking.**

**this got beastboy angry so he jump up and stop robin in his track."robin why are you doing this its not like you ".robin smiled"it just like you beastboy to always feel sad for people and alway given them chances.ha you will never realize what goes on in the world do you."beastboy stared at him ."you think going to suzuki will change you, will robin your wrong all he want is your power and strenght and im not going to stand here and watch you go."robin jump on a hill rock and said"will deal with it and no one is going to change my mind."beastboy had enough of this crap he went behind robin and pushed him to the ground.**

**beastboy put up a fist and punch him in the face.robin looked at him and spit blood at him and fliped him to the water fall...SPLASh!beastboy got up and saw robin using the new special justsu.beastboy did the same thing robin jump to beastboy and beastboy ran to him...SPLAASSHHHHOOOM!**

**robin got up and shot fire balls at beastboy but beastboy doged it. robin came behind beastboy and hit him on the back beastboy flow down hard.beastboy get up but before he can look up robin came and punch him in the stomack.robin took beastboys neck and sqeezed it and blood came out of beastboys mouth. robin used hisspecial justsu and strack him throw the chest. beastboys thoughts: **robin why?roobiiin! i trusted you and i admire you. all the time i see you training hard. i want to be like you but everytime i try it fails but you never quite and thats what good about you.im alone with no parent to love or care and tell me im doing great but when i see you it makes me jealous because you have what i want.your like my family my scond best friend and leader but i..i-i dont want you to go with **suzuki.the seven tails spirit was showing going throw beastboy and robin saw but befor he can do anything beastboy took his hand and thrust it away.robin look at beastboy in shock when he saw a demon spirit behind beastboy.**

**demon beastboy:"I promise raven that ill bring you back and i will even if i have to break you legs and arms".**

**robin:"w-what are you**

**demon beastboy:"your friend".**

**After beastboy said this he punch the air and a big wave came at robin.robin got up and beastboy ran fast that he couldnt see were beastboy was.beastboy punch and kicked robin but some how robin can see beastboys move and doged them quickly.robin punch beastboy and made him hit the water hard.beastboy thought:**how can he see my attacks and movement i have to try something know.**robin was standing on the water wiating for beastboy to come...but than the water started to shack robin with wide-eye saw beastboy no alot of beastboy fly out the water stright at robin.**

**robin quikly doged as many as he can and punch as many beastboy there is.robin stop to see where was the real beastboy to his suprize beastboy was under him and alot of beastboys hold on to each other. they spun robin around"riiiiibbiiiiinnn!".they hit robin hard to the edge of a hill rock."fire style! fire ball justsu!".fire spread throw beastboys shadow clone and him.**

**beastboy:"t-that w was a..amazing"**

**robin taking each breath"beastboy...BEAASTBOOOOOOOY!"**

**robin took beastboy off the cliff and flip him upside down...boooom! robin let go and beastboy rolled down on the water.the demon watched and said to beastboy"you are weak your luky they sealed me in you because with out me you are nothing.you have my power now use it."robin walk next to beastboy floading body and red chakra went all over beastboys body.beastboy started to stand up with the red chakra and out of no where beastboy punch robin on the face.robin flow across the water and beastboy started sreaming."AAAUUURRGH!!".baestboy ran fast and swung at robin.robin used the fire phenoixe justsu at him but missed so robin did the gaint fire ball justsu.beastboy kept raning and want throw thr fire,beastboy throw the demon hand at robin.**

**robin tries to doge it but it caught him and throw him against the wall.robin get up and sees beastboy in fours and beastboy throw the hand again at him and bring robin toward him.beastboy punch robin and robin flow back.robin started to change and he did his hair grow long and color turn gray and his eye was evil now and sharp claws.beastboy stared at robin in dibelieve he saw one wing in the back of robin but he knew that was the cursed mark suzuki give him.**

**robin:"they say that your special... but know im the special one hmhmhmhm."**

**beastboy:you think that special?you FOOL!**

**beastboy ran his claws in the ground and swung it at robin. after a few min. robin hit beastboy with his wing and beastboy hit the ground.another wing started to grow on the left side.beastboy watch in shock"r-robin?".robin was thinking what mizuki said**

flash back

rememeber what this cursed mark do if you use it power to much it will kill you just like it did to the other who work for suzuki.

end of flash back

**robin open his eyes and used the special justsu.beastboy did the same.**

**robin:"chidori"**

**beastboy:"rasengan"**

**they both looked at each other and jump toward one another.**

**robin and beastboy:CHIDORI!! RASENGAN!!**

**A big black ball cricled around them and everything turn white.beastboy and robin stared at eachother...than there was a small beastboy and robin holding hands and smiling.It started raining and beastboy lay on the ground. robin look up in the sky and started coughing up blood he binde down looking stright at beastboy.cyborg ran as fast to get to beastboy and robin"man i hope im not to late".but when cyborg made it he looked down.beastboy was on the ground puring wet. cyborg picked him up and walk to the hospital.robin kept walking deeper in the woods"you will see slade i will become strong and beat you down and you are not gonna stop from doing it".**

**1:35 p.m. beastboy woke up and saw raven with flowers he smiles but remembering what he promised.**

**beastboy:"im sorry"**

**raven looks at him"for what?"**

**beastboy:"for not bring robin back like i promise so im sorry"**

**raven looks out the window and smiles"it ok but look in the brightside you try didnt you?"**

**beastboy:yeah but..."**

**raven:"but nothing look beastboy your strong and willing to do any thing for your friend and even brave enough to try."**

**beastboy:" will i guess your right...thanks."**

**raven:"no thank you"**

**beastboy:"for what?"**

**raven:"for being there for me and every one else and making us beleive thing we could not do".**

**beastboy:"really?"**

**raven:"really"she whispers and flung toward him**

**beastboy was stiff at first but relaxed and huged her back.beastboy smiled because he was holding the gril of his dreams.**

**the end**


End file.
